The adipose tissue contains a stromal vascular fraction (SVF) from which multipotent cells have been isolated. These cells are variously called processed lipoaspirate (PLA) cells, adipose tissue-derived mesenchymal stem cells, multipotent adipose-derived stem (MADS) cells, adipose tissue-derived stem cells, adipose tissue-derived stromal cells (ADSC, ATSC), adipose tissue derived adult stem (ADAS) cells, adipose tissue-derived adult stromal (ADAS) cells, and adipose tissue-derived cells (ADC).
ADSC possess phenotypes and gene expression profiles similar to those of bone marrow stem cells (BMSC). In addition to having the capacity for self-renewal and long-term growth, ADSC are capable of differentiating into diverse cell types including adipocytes, osteoblasts, chondrocytes, hepatocytes, myocytes, cardiomyocytes, neurons, and epithelial cells. Thus, ADSC are not only increasingly accepted as bona fide adult stem cells but also considered to be superior to other types of adult stem cells for future clinical applications. Whereas bone marrow can only be obtained in limited quantity because of donor site morbidity, the adipose tissue is usually obtainable in abundance, especially in our increasingly obese society. In addition, clonogenic studies have established that the number of BMSC in bone marrow is approximately 1 in 25,000 to 1 in 100,000, whereas the average frequency of ADSC in processed lipoaspirate is approximately 2% of nucleated cells. Thus, the yield of ADSC from 1 g of fat is approximately 5000 cells, whereas the yield of BMSC is 100-1000 cells per milliliter of marrow.
Previous attempts have been made to use ADSC for therapeutic purposes. See, for example, WO 2005/035742. However, these attempts have largely focused on the autologous uses for the ADSC in a veterinary setting. For veterinary clinics, autologous treatment plans are overly time consuming for both the veterinarian and the pet owner. What is needed are compositions and methods for treating non-human mammals, such as pets and farm animals, in a manner that is efficient and does not cause rejection of transplanted cells. The invention described herein provides these advantages and provides additional benefits as well.
All patents, patent applications, references, and other publications disclosed herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.